


Day 4: Packs

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Rufus is looking for allies for his eventual take over of the Shinra pack.Cloud really doesn't understand why he's apparently one of them.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Day 4: Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something from my ‘o!Cloud rules SOLDIER and o!Rufus rules the Turks’ verse.

Cloud doesn’t know what he’s done to get the Turks so interested in him. But he knows better than to protest when two of them corner him after training and tell him to follow them.

“Where are we going?” Cloud asks when they leave Shinra Tower. Surely whatever they wanted from him would be better obtained in a meeting room – keep Shinra secrets and transgressions within the building.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little spikes about it,” the red-haired Turk says before getting nudged by the other. And Cloud’s pretty sure Zack’s said that the red-head Turk likes to play with his food –Cloud just hopes he isn’t the food.

“Someone wants to meet you.”

“Okay. Who?” Cloud isn’t that important. There’s like 10 just like him that he knows – small-town kids trying to make their names in SOLDIER.

“That’s need-to-know,” Red-head Turk says, shooting Cloud a look. “And you don’t need to know.”

“When will I?” Cloud asks as he’s directed into a high-class coffee shop.

“When we get there.”

Great – so Cloud is destined with a meeting with someone and he doesn’t even get to mentally prepare. For all he knows it could be President Shinra himself, although Cloud highly doubts that it will be.

He’s led into a private room where another Turk is waiting, joined by a young blonde omega that Cloud is sure he’s seen the face of from somewhere.

“Cloud Strife,” the omega says, holding out his hand for Cloud to shake. Cloud takes it while still trying to place where he knows the omega from.

And then it hits him.

“You’re-“

“Rufus Shinra,” the Shinra heir confirms. And Cloud does remember seeing him once before when President Shinra had brought him to the company to parade around.

Cloud remembers that then Rufus had been wearing one of the gaudy omega dresses that seemed so popular in Midgar. Making Cloud glad he grew up as the poor kid in a country town and only had second-hand clothes to wear. That outfit was nothing like the stark white pant-suite Rufus is wearing now though, so Cloud feels justified in taking a moment to recognise him.

“Would you like anything to drink Cloud?” Rufus asks going to sit back at the table. And Cloud realises he had just been standing there saying nothing.

“No, I’m fine.” Cloud doesn’t know what the situation is. It’s probably better not to accept something that could be easily poisoned until he gets a clearer idea.

Rufus gives a hum like he’s taking it under consideration before leaning back towards the Turk now standing behind him.

“Tseng,” Rufus says, raising his hand to gently brush against the Turk’s arm. A gesture intimate enough Cloud doesn’t know if he is meant to be watching.

“Of course, two coffees,” Tseng says.

“Ah-“ Cloud goes to protest before realising he really can’t say no to the Turks or the heir to the company he currently works for.

Tseng looks at him in a way that Cloud knows he knows what Cloud nearly did. He seems humoured by it.

Bastard.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Cloud says, “but what exactly is this all about?”

“Right down to business then,” Rufus says with a smile like it finds it endearing. “Sit.”

“No I’m alright,” Cloud says. It doesn’t feel right sitting across from the table to the Shinra heir.

“I’m not asking twice,” Rufus says. And Cloud remembers there are still two Turks behind him.

He awkwardly sits in the chair across from Rufus.

“My father sees the Shinra company as a very large pack encompassing a number of smaller ones,” Rufus says, sitting back in his chair. And he does look every bit the prince he effectively is. “And I suppose in a way he is right. Much like a pack there is an internal hierarchy – I’d just argue about the exact nature of the overall structure. My father believes that he is the Head of the pack and all his department heads are Heads of the smaller sub-packs within it.”

“And you disagree?” Cloud asks because that seems to be where this conversation is heading.

Rufus considers him for it and Cloud resists the urge to sink into the chair.

“Can I ask how much experience you have with a pack Cloud?” Rufus asks instead of answering. Although Cloud supposes it is his right to be the one asking all the questions.

“Not much.” Cloud’s mother had never been a part of a pack and the rest of the town shunned them too much for Cloud to experience another.

“It shows,” Rufus says like it is something Cloud might like to know in order to get rid of – as if it was the fact his shirt wasn’t tucked in properly. “Packs are typically led by the designation that is in shorter supply within them. And the Shinra company has more than it’s fill with alphas.”

“So who leads it if not the alphas?”

“That’s the thing – for all my father believes that Shinra ultimately is one big pack made up of smaller ones that all answer to the one Head the reality is it has grown too big for that. Each subsect is its own pack with its own hierarchy and Head. The Turks for example-“

“Follow you,” Cloud says and Rufus smiles.

“Now you’re catching on. My father was uninterested in raising his omega child so he left me in the care of his loyal dogs. A move I will ensure he comes to regret.”

“So where do I fit it?” Cloud gets that Rufus has an omega uprising planned but Cloud is still a nobody even if he is an omega as well.

“Do you know how many omegas have made it into SOLDIER?”

“No.”

“Five,” Rufus says, “and all the others lacked the necessary… charm necessary to be an effective Head.”

“But I’m not in SOLDIER.” At least not yet.

“And I’m not a Turk,” Rufus says as Tseng returns with the two coffees. Cloud supposes so the staff don’t overhear the conversation. “That doesn’t really change things.”

Tseng puts the coffees down in front of them and Rufus immediate brings his to his lips for a drink.

Cloud leaves his untouched.

“It’s not poisoned,” Rufus says, watching him over the rim of the cup.

“I’m fine.” Taking the drink feels like accepted Rufus’ deal and Cloud has too many questions for that.

“What are you thinking?” Rufus asks, putting his cup down. 

“How am I supposed to gain control of SOLDIER if I’m not even one of them?” Rufus might not be a Turk but he stated he was practically raised by them. Cloud had only joined the infantry a year ago. He doubts he would ever be in a position to get anyone, especially not someone like Sephiroth, to bring him coffee with a touch.

“Oh he really is oblivious,” the red haired Turk says.

“Reno,” Rufus chides.

“No, I got this boss,” Reno says, walking over to the side of the table and into Cloud’s sight. “One – ya’ cute. Two – ya’ spunky. Three – you already got Fair batting in your court.”

“Zack’s just a friend.” In a way it’s exactly what Cloud fears - people claiming he is using Zack to get into SOLDIER. That he is trying to sleep his way to the top when really Zack was just giving him a little guidance.

“We never said you weren’t,” Rufus says, “but where Fair goes the other Firsts tend to also eventually arrive at.”

“So what do you want from me?” Cloud realises this might end with him dead – Rufus removing him as a perceived threat to his planned Shinra takeover despite Cloud not actually being one at all.

“Right now? Nothing,” Rufus says. “I just like to be on the radar of potential allies sooner than later.”

“And if I tell someone about your plan?”

“Who will believe you?” Rufus asks. “As far as anyone is aware I’m in Rocket Town currently. And even if I was in Midgar what would I be doing meeting with a random infantry member – omega or otherwise?”

He’s right. And Cloud supposes it is a smart play – get a feel for Cloud before Cloud could make any kind of counter play.

Not that Cloud would ever get the kind of power to make a counter play. Or be a potential ally like Rufus believes him to be.

“Just think on what I’ve said Cloud Strife. We can come back to this conversation later,” Rufus says before gesturing to the Turks.

“Alright, out we go,” Reno says, tugging Cloud up and out of the seat.

Cloud doesn’t fight as he’s led to the front of the coffee house.

“You know the way back to Shinra Tower don’t ya’?” Reno asks once they’re out the door. The answer clearly not able to be anything but ‘yes’. “If anyone asks you just decided to take an afternoon stroll.”

Cloud isn’t sure who would believe that considering he never has done something like before. But he also doesn’t think there would be anyone who would care enough to even notice that he had left Shinra Tower for a couple of hours.

Because despite what Rufus apparently thinks he’s not actually important. And probably never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to chat to me about Final Fantasy, omegaverse, a combination of that, or send me prompts.


End file.
